The End
by Gazman3855
Summary: For the heroes, its happily ever after, but what of the Villains?
1. Cruella

Hey there, I thought I would try my hand at doing something a tad bit darker than normal. If this goes well (and by going well, I mean getting plenty of feedback) I might do more epilouge stories for other villains. Oh, if you happend to be a Cruella fan, you might want to skip this, it might freak you out.

Disney owns Cruella, the other characters are mine.

London

Harold looked on as the police cleaned up the padded cell in front of them "Bloomin' shame what happened" Harold muttered as he carved a bird out of his small bar of soap. "Oi, who the hell are you muttering on about?" came a disgruntled voice belonging to his "business partner" Carl. He looked at his companion in utter shock "You mean you don't know? The tosser across from us upped and hung herself!" Carl dropped the book he was reading "I was during my duties last night, never 'eard anything"

Harold returned to watching the police "Yep, the crazy bird went ballistic and hung herself on the ceilin' beam. Not to mention doing a number on her wrist" he shuddered a bit as he recalled the events he alone witnessed last night

_Glorious furs, beautiful furs_

_All shall make grand coats hehehe_

Marking the page in his book, Carl joined his partner and watched on "Yea, I remember that lady. Bloody nut she was. All she could talk about was furs and puppies. Never thought it would get this far…" he too shuddered at a memory of the former cell dweller.

_You fools! You will all pay for this!_

_When I get out of here, you all will be sorry you ever took me in!_

He could remember the screaming and the wailing coming from her cell, the constant nights of pleading with the guards. He found it odd that she would shriek at the sight of the guard dogs. Then it all seemed to stop and transform into small nonsensical ramblings.

_The midnight howl_

_It calls for me, it yearns for me hehehe_

"Well, nothing we can do now 'cept hope the guards can pick through her belongins" Harold said, breaking the silence. Returning to his cot, he took one last view into the cell. Rocks, he noticed, lots of rocks. They were from the prison yard, nothing special….

Wait, the eyes.

Those piercing devil eyes, he could of sworn….sworn he saw them peering out from under the rocks.

_Hehehe they will pay, they will all pay!_

_NO ONE SHALL EVER IMPRISON CRUELLA DEVILL! _

_AHAHAHAHA!_


	2. Captain Hook

Captain Hook shook his fist as Peter Pan once again flew away laughing. "I'll get you next time Pan, mark my words, I'll…" he sighed heavily and shook his head "next time, why is it always next time". He sulked and made his way back to his quarters. Looking around, he saw artifacts before his time in Neverland, a time when his name struck fear in the hearts of pirates all across the seven seas.

"Mister Smee!"

Smee, his faightful first mate scurried into the room "Yes captain? Want me to pipe up the crew and start searchin' the island?"

"No…tell the crew to ready the ship, we sail with the tide" he said, never looking away from the large map of Neverland mounted on his wall.

Smee just stood there, dumbfounded "Are you sure? Is this for real captain?" Hook nodded and Smee nearly skipped out of the room in joy. Hook could hear the cheers of joy as the ship once again was busy with various activities. Smee scurried in, a big stupid grin on his face "Good news captain, we'll be able to set sail within the hour!" Before he left the cabin, he turned, a more concerned look on his face "but..what about Peter Pan? Should we tell him where we're going?"

Hook turned, a large, evil smile plastered on his face "No mister Smee, we're giving Pan the pleasure. He's taken one too many pleasures from me, I think THIS will hurt him more than any kind of sword wound" The smile returned onto Smee's face, once again making his way onto the main deck.

As the anchor was being raised, Captain Hook joined his crew on deck. Songs were being sung, rum was being drunk by the tankard full, and everyone's spirits were high as the sails on the ship. "Alright boys, its time we leave this little island and get back to what we do best!" Hook nearly shouted as his crew lifted their mugs and swords into the air, cheering. "Today, we sail back to our home, our lives. Today, we begin being the best pirates ever to plunder the Spanish Main!"

With that, the ship lurched forward and started to sail towards the big blue ocean that layed before them. Watching his crew celebrate, Hook made his way to the upper part of the ship, where his desk and chair were. Plopping down, he rather enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair, and the soft spray of the sea in his face. As he looked back towards Neverland, he could make out a hovering green mass in the sky, just hovering there, wistfully. "Goodbye Pan, hope you take one last look at your better" he said, in a voice that only he can hear. With that, Hook drifted into a peaceful rest, something he thought he would never have again.

"Captain! Ship off the starboard bow!"

Hook awakened from his rest and looked around. The smell in the air, the clouds and the other pirate ship off the side meant he was home. "Alright boys, lets give them hell! Ready the canon's, break out the guns, lets show these codfish whose the greatest!"


	3. Lady Tremaine

As always, reviews are always welcome! Sorry for the long delay!

Disney owns...basically everything

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Cinderella. For many years, she was abused and tormented by her wicked stepmother, Lady Tremaine, and her two stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella. Upon the day of the royal ball, Cinderella, through means that are still unknown to some, managed to win the heart of the prince, and after an exhausting search, managed to live out her happily ever after.

The same, however, could not be said of her step family.

Within days of her departure, the chateau fell into deep disrepair and became a shade of its former glory. The stepsisters arguing and fighting grew more and more heated, and were started over the smallest things, like cooking and cleaning duties. It all finally came to a boiling point when, in a fit of anger over a dirty dress, Drizella took a sharp kitchen knife and sheared off a good chunk of her sisters hair. Out of anger, sadness, and a bit of fear, Anastasia ran away from home, and managed to marry a local baker, living out the rest of her life in a paranoid delusion, fearing that her sister would find her and finish her off.

As for Drizella, she lived out her life in anger and strife. She never once left the chateau, until the day a snake oil salesmen came to the door. Smitten with his charm and somewhat good looks, Drizella quickly moved out and married the salesman. Unfortunately, she had married a man who still indulged in womanizing, and within the year, caught him courting a much younger, more "attractive" woman. What happened to her after this is unclear, but somehow, she managed to end up in the town's small jail.

Some say she had a nervous breakdown and attacked her husband. Others, well, others couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain young flower girl who vanished completely.

The stepmother, it would seem, suffered the worst fate.

It all happened when Cinderella fit the slipper and was whisked away to the prince. It was small at first, she would stop at the door, leading up to the tower room and glare daggers at it. Then it progressed, her pacing the halls mumbling along the lines of "wretched girl, ruined my life". Nothing seemed to please her, the anger that lived within her very soul seemed to seep out more and more.

Often, she found herself lashing out at her own daughters, first with verbal abuse, then physical. She didn't pay it much heed, but the townspeople took extra notice. They would whisper while she was out on the town, mothers would purposefully move their children away from her, and men simply looked away. Indeed, the once proud respect that she once held tightly in her hand, slipped away. Finally, she had reached the end of her ropes and locked herself in her bedroom until the day she let out her last miserable breath.

It is interesting to note, that upon news of her stepmother's passing, Cinderella wasn't all that forlorn.

With the last of the Tremaine family gone from its premises, the chateau was put up for sale and was quickly snatched by a young couple, still bubbling in love. Within weeks, they quickly moved out and never looked back. They told of strange sounds coming from the halls, a horrible feeling of sadness and dread that they couldn't replace with their hope and happiness.

Worse of all, though, was the apparition of the "Woman in Red", a dark and determined presence who would appear in their bedroom, glaring at them, with her soul piercing green eyes.


	4. Professor Ratigan

A rat. That's what they called him, a rat.

They were right all along.

* * *

><p>After his literal "fall from grace", Professor Ratigan, the world's greatest criminal mind, began to see himslef less and less like a mouse.<p>

"Hmmm, mice are too weak, too sweet. Too much like Basil.."

Of course, all his goons were more than surprised to see him walk through the door of his hideout. From what they heard he had fallen off the face of Big Ben. No mere mouse could survive such a fall, such an injury. "Gee boss, you kinda look like...well, like crap!" piped a mangy mouse from the corner, too drunk, too tipsy to realize that he had insulted his boss. The room fell into a silence as all eyes were drawn to their disheveled leader.

Nothing. He said absolutely nothing. Making his way to a mirror, he finally got a good look at what the fall had done to him externally.

"Hmm, yes, I do look a rather mess. Quite allot of bumps and bruises. Hope that wound stops bleeding soon.."

He turned to his gang, an emotionless face still planted on his being. "Gentlemen, be honest, what do you see before you?"

No one dared answer. They knew what it was, but no one dared say it. The utter mention of the certain word meant instant death at the hands of Ratigan's cat that he summoned with just a tiny bell. The silence dragged on for a good moment or two until the drunkard who had piped up before gave his two cents yet again. "Hey..you kinda look like a rat!" A slew of gasps filled the room, and once again, all eyes turned to their leader.

What happened next, caught them all off guard.

Instead of flying into an inhuman rage, the professor chuckled. Very faint and quiet at first, but then loud and booming. It quickly morphed from a chuckle into a hidious, monster like cackle.

"YES! A rat! I look like a dingy, mangy rat!" The cackling ceased and his wicked smile and gaze scanned the room. "You know what? I like it! Nay, I love it!"

Murmurs filled the room, peppered with concern looks. Had he lost his mind? Had the once greatest criminal mind in all of London fade into a madman? "Friends!" came the call of their leader as their gaze once again turned to him, now perched on his normal chair. "Today dawns a new age of crime, a new age for the criminal underground! Yesterday, I, Professor Ratigan left as a mere, meek mouse. Today, I have returned as a strong, newly invigerated RAT!" He gave a small cackle as the room began to fill with devious smiles and smirks.

"What say you, hmm? Will you join me, not as mice, but as rats?! Will you strike fear into all that dare crosses your path? Will today be the day when you proudly proclaim that you work for the greatest criminal mind this town, nay, the world has ever known?!"

The room vibrated with cheers, yelps and hollers. Life had returned to their hideout, and a renewed feeling of glee and over all nasty-ness filled the hearts of all who were present.

"Oh Basil, you think I was bad before, just wait 'till you see me now"


	5. Doctor Facilier

**Once again, thanks for all the support! Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>'Well this is just great, how do I get out of this one?'<p>

That was the lone thought of the now trapped Doctor Facilier. The hazy, hypnotic realm of the spirit realm spun around him, offering him no end nor exit to his punishment. Sure, there was the occasional wayward spirit that would pass by, but any type of communication with them ended all the same. They would stare with their blank eyes and move along.

"I gotta get out of here..I just gotta.."

Then, from somewhere within the boundless realm, he heard a voice. It as soft at first, but then became louder as his body floated on.

"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits wherever they're at"

It was a familiar voice too. One that he swore he would never hear again in his lifetime. A voice that once provided him with comfort, hope, and above all, love.

"No...it can't be, can it?"

* * *

><p><em>"You can't be serious L, I thought you were happy on the streets?!"<em>

_Sitting in front of him in his tight, cozy parlor was a woman. Long locks of brown hair and strong pronounced features made up the young beauty that sat before him. _

_"Facilier, this man has offered me a new chance to start things over. Plus, the pay and the accommodations aren't that bad either" she replied. She held onto her bag and crystal ball for comfort. For her, telling Facilier the news was the roughest thing she had to do. Facilier was more than just a confidant, he was like a brother to her, always looking out for her best interests. Whether it was out of pity or love, she was still unsure. _

_Facilier sighed and paced around the table trying to take in the sudden news. "L, I heard of this guy. A lot of people call him a reclusive nutcase. Hell, a few weeks ago he came in here looking to buy my masks! He was yammering about trying to get closer to this dead father or some odd crap like that." He sighed and looked to her. None of the news seemed to faze her. "Please, reconsider."_

_She shook her head and got up, making her way to the door, but not before turning her head to him "Good bye Facilier.." Her eyes started to mist and she briskly left his shop._

_It was the last time she ever saw him again. _

* * *

><p><em><em>He kept floating, nay, swimming towards her voice. "I'm coming! I'm almost there!"

The realm started to get darker, and he felt himself being pulled from that realm into another. After a brief moment of pain, he landed flat on his face. Getting up, he looked around his new settings and was in awe. No longer was he in the spirit realm, but in a darkened foyer. The smell of must and age permeated the air as a flickering chandelier hung overhead. It wasn't the change of scenery that amazed the doctor, but the return of feeling through his body. Lifting up his hands, they were transparent, very ghost like. It didn't matter though, his trip through the spirit realm was _over. _

"I did it..i'm free!" He chuckled and leapt into the air. "I'm finally free I tell ya!". After soaking in the feeling of his new found existence his mind snapped back to the real reason he was somewhat back to the land of the living.

"Leota, I gotta find her!"

Running through the halls of the massive house (or manor, considering the near gargantuan size of the place) he made his way into a dingy seance parlor. He looked around frantically. "I hear you L, I just can't see you!"

"Down here, Facilier.."

He froze and slowly turned around. For a moment, he had wished he never had. His gaze was fixed on her transparent floating head, trapped within her crystal ball, floating in an ethereal mist. "Leota...what happened to you?!"

She gave a small, weak chuckle "It's a long story" She looked up to him, smiling slightly.

Taking a seat in the vacant chair, he slumped back and returned the smile "Baby, we got all the time in the world"

* * *

><p><strong>In case your wondering, yes, I did manage to work in Facilier into the Haunted Mansion. Thought that both him and Leota kind of fitted together. <strong>


	6. The Horned King

"No, you cannot do this to me! My power cannot die!"

As the Cauldron sucked more and more of him into it's unholy depths, the Horned King could only try to use his last moments to reflect on how he ended up in this horrible mess

* * *

><p><em>Trevven sat upon his mighty stone throne, skulls carved within it's arm rests, a sign of his utter dominance over the weak and feeble that would dare cross him as an enemy. Within a short time, he had amassed a mighty army of rouges, thieves and assorted low lifes who pledged their lives to him in return for all the bloodshed they could ever ask for. His uprising was small at first; a few villages razzed here and there. Then, whole cities fell under his might, and soon after that, an entire kingdom comprised of goblins was soon wiped off the map, it's survivors either taken prisoner or fleeing to the near by Forbidden Mountains to serve some remote sorceress in a shambled castle.<em>

_'I must pay her a visit sometime' he thought to himself, sipping a goblet filled with a sickly sweet blueberry mead. _

_His contemplation was soon interrupted by the running of feet and the silence of revelry. Running twords him as fast as he could was his prize from the Goblin kingdom, a small little thing that he and the castle staff had come to call "Creeper"_

_"Master! Master! We found them, sire! The witches have been found!"_

_A small gasp came from the masses as all eyes turned to their leader. For months, he had been searching for a coven of witches who, according to local legend, knew vast amounts of dark magic and unholy secrets. A coven of witches that, for years, had moved from kingdom to kingdom. For the most part, they had remained undetected...until now_

_Rising from his throne, the tall and imposing man gave a low cackle, knowing full well what they knew that could only aid him more than anything imaginable._

_"Gentlemen, the time has come!"_

_By the time they reached the marshes of Morva, the sun had start to set behind them. Dressed in a simple fur trimmed robe, Trevven dismounted his steed and began to make his way to the old hut which housed the women he sought. Before he could even reach the door, the ground began to shake and tremor. _

_"Well well, look who finally found us, girls!"_

_Suddenly, a large puff of smoke blew in front of him. When it cleared, three hooded women stood in his path. One was tall, the second a bit shorter and lanky. The third was, well, quite large compared to the other two that had accompanied her. If they thought their entrance would startle him, they were sadly mistaken. Grinning, he looked upon them and almost licked his lips._

_"You know why I've come, witches. You know the secrets of.."_

_"Eternal life, yeah yeah, we know that's what you want, you toad!" quipped the middle witch._

_"Now Orgoch, that's no way to treat a guest!" The taller one butted in, getting a good look at the warlord's intimidating glare. "Yes, we know you seek the power of the lich, warlord. The question is, what can you offer us in return for this?"_

_He let out a bellowing laugh "Name it, my dear. Whatever you desire, it shall be yours!"_

_The three witches cackled and nodded to one another, waving their hands and surrounding Trevven with a magical energy that coursed through his veins _

_"Very well! We have made a bargain!"_

_What happened next would only solidify Tevven's true lust for power and glory. The witches had indeed granted him the gift of immeasurable power and immortality, but at a steep price. He was no longer the dashing, handsome man he once was. It would seem the witches had transformed him into a hideous creature, reflecting his true inner most self. Green in skin, and horns sprouting from skull like head, he had used this new look to not only re enforce his ruthlessness, but also to strike total and complete fear into not only his own troops, but to anyone that would dare stand before his unholy wrath. _

_The oppression of Trevven had ended, the terror of The Horned King had officially begun. _

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update wait! I'm hoping I can churn out more chapters in the weeks ahead.<p>

Oh, I might of hinted at the next Villain coming up somewhere in this chapter.


End file.
